batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
The New Adventures of Batman
The New Adventures of Batman is the name of an animated television series. It originally premiered February 10, 1977 on CBS. In this series, the "Dynamic Duo" fights crime in Gotham City, encountering the classic Batman rogues gallery as well as some original villains. Complicating matters is Bat-Mite, a well meaning imp from another dimension called Ergo, who considers himself Batman's biggest fan. As a result, he wears a variant of Batman’s costume and attempts to help him, only to often create more problems (although he is occasionally an asset). Missing is Alfred, the faithful butler of Batman's alter ego Bruce Wayne; also notable in this series are the inverted colors of the "R" on Robin's costume. Overview The New Adventures of Batman was produced by the Filmation studio in 1977. This was the second Batman animated series produced by them, after the 1968-1969 series. The character designs for most of the characters (except Commissioner Gordon and Catwoman) were retained from the earlier series, although the more sophisticated animation technique of rotoscoping (tracing the characters' movements over live action footage) was used to give the characters a more fluid movement. Each episode also contained a short, moralistic "Bat Message" at the end. This was the first time that both Adam West and Burt Ward returned to their famous roles of Batman & Robin since the end of the live-action show in 1968. The series was actually on air at the same time as Hanna-Barbera's The All-New SuperFriends Hour, making this one of the very few times in television animation history that two characters' exploits were being produced simultaneously by two different studios. After the series' initial network run, it was then paired up with Filmation's aniamted series, Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle of 1976, and became known as The Batman/Tarzan Adventure Hour which ran from September 10 1977 - September 2 1978 again on CBS. The series then became part of another package known as Tarzan And The Super 7 which ran from September 9 1978 - August 30 1980 still on CBS. Finally, the series was then shown as part of the Batman And The Super 7 collection of shows that ran from September 27 1980 - September 5 1981, this time on NBC. Missing Batvillains The Riddler and the Scarecrow were considered off limits to The New Adventures of Batman, as Hanna-Barbera already had the rights to the characters for Challenge of the Superfriends (though The Riddler does appear briefly in the opening credits of the show). This is also the reason why the Joker could not appear in Challenge of the Superfriends, though he was planned as a Legion of Doom member. Individuals * Batman * Robin * Batgirl * James Gordon * The Joker * Catwoman * The Penguin * Mr. Freeze * Clayface * Bat-Mite * Moonman * Sweet Tooth * Professor Bubbles * Zarbor * Electro (not related to the Marvel character of the same name) * Chameleon (not related to the Marvel character of the same name) * The Riddler (cameo in opening credits sequence) Animals Locations Gallery FilmationLogo.jpg FilmationBatman.jpg FilmationJoker.jpg FilmationJokerGoons.jpg Videos File:The New Adventures of Batman DVD Clip - Red Alert|DVD Clip - Red Alert See *The Batman/Superman Hour *Super Friends *Batman: The Animated Series (Different animated show franchise) *Batman Beyond (Sequel show to Batman: The Animated Series in different franchise) *The Batman (Different animated show franchise) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0075543/ *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_New_Adventures_of_Batman *http://www.batmanytb.com/animated/tnaob/ New Adventures of Batman, The